


How Winter Thawed // Edmund Pevensie x Reader

by charredmountain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Edmund Pevensie - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Narnia, Reader Insert, Romance, Soulmate AU, reader x character - Freeform, soulmate, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charredmountain/pseuds/charredmountain
Summary: Awakened to a frigid winter, you journey in a mystical land with frozen remnants of life which thaw into lively fragments of distant memories. Through dreaming can you only meet and with reflections of the past can you learn from each other.With your soulmate in Narnia, can you ever find true love when you're worlds apart?





	How Winter Thawed // Edmund Pevensie x Reader

The chill nips your rosy cheeks as they flare at the frozen atmosphere while you wander aimlessly through the powdered forest. A lone dim gleam of light illuminates the shadows of stiff pale logs looming over your figure. You grimace at the searing sting of your chapped lips as they crack further into grooves of bare peach. A soft release of breath draws a wisp of alabaster which blends into the frosty landscape.

A slight shudder prompts a hurried huddle for warmth with you madly rubbing your arms with your palms. You slouch upon a frosted trunk after a thorough swiping session and loll your head back as a myriad of thoughts pile up.

Where are you?

How did this happen?

Why are you here?

The alarming clinking of hooves stirs you from your trail of questions.

“I’ll be back guys! I think I saw something”

You stumble out of the foliage to cry for help when you see a chestnut steed trot into the clearing. The distressed mare bucks backwards, sending its front hooves upwards while shrieking. The rider strokes its crest as he whispers words of reassurance with his appearance indistinguishable from the sun’s rays casting the shadow.

Your gaze trails up from the rider’s dark charcoal high boots reaching his grey pants until you study his azure shirt covering his ivory blouse which just about peaks over his collarbone. His white knuckled grip on his sword causes you to tense as you hesitantly shift backwards.

“I don’t mean any harm, I swear. I’m just lost and freezing”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” He scoffs.

“No, I’m not. I’m from (C/N)” You squint with your fingers barely covering the scorching sun.

He marginally relaxes as he hops off his saddle and approaches with measured steps. Your breath hitches at the sight of his face. Freckled cheeks, cinnamon orbs, tousled raven locks and cheeky grin. His expression contorts to shock as he stares motionless into your pools of (E/C) until he beams a pearly smile while dropping onto his knees. He gently brings your knuckles to his lips while closing his eyes to the sensation before training his attention on you.

“I’ve been waiting for you”

He glances at his surroundings before letting out a breathy laugh.

“Not exactly the place I’d imagined to meet you”

You quizzically stare at him, following his gaze to watch squirrels frisking about in trees, birds soaring overhead and buds of blossoms prying open from its ice seal.

“Where are we?”

“Narnia”

“Narnia?”

He thinly grins as he takes in the sight of the basil trees with snowflakes adorning the pines. 

“I didn’t believe it at first but I wouldn’t be where I am today because of it”

“This place must mean a lot to you, I can feel it in my heart”

You graze your fingers over your chest and feel a soothing warmth glowing from within. You peer at your soulmate to discover the same golden light bursting from him.

“It’s where it all started; It’s how I became one of the Kings of Narnia”

“King?”

He leans his weight on his right leg on a rock, tilting his chin upwards and puffing his chest out while brandishing his enchanted sword forged from silver. He momentarily scowls at your laughter before taking notice of your subconscious shivering and light chattering of teeth.

“Oh uh-we should probably get you warmed up”

Bashfully, he lifts your waist to hoist you onto the saddle before propping in front of you while tugging the reins towards a narrow path surrounded by thinly striped logs extending into dainty pale petals with a rose rim and a honey core. You clutch onto his sides and peek at the woods from over his shoulder; tangerine butterflies flutter towards the beckoning vivid flowers of spring, traces of snow melt into rich cocoa earth and the bleak skies clear to navy blue with hints of cotton smudges.

“Your memory; it’s beautiful”

You peer into his hazel orbs reflecting the shimmering gleam of the burning star and he catches your gaze with a toothy smile until he solemnly whispers.

“I think it’s time to go now”

His appearance gradually fades from your vision until he’s just a blur of fragmented hues. You stir from your nap and release your tight grip from your sheets in shock.

“A dream…?”


End file.
